stories_of_urtfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanthor
Geography Zanthor consists of two major provinces, Suugri and Cesos. Underground tunnels systems and architecture can be found from previous colonisers. The provinces are spread across a large island, although it is only one island there are 2 areas that differentiate themselves by landscape that can be explored. Suugri This is the largest province of Zanthor, home to the Goshlings and Meadow Folk of the Moonclaw Empire. In the centre is the capital city of Nalbez. Other cities are scattered across the province such as Mudrock, Oselion and Nekkadi. It is under the monarchy of the Moonclaw Empire. Meadows and dense pine forests dot the landscape with occasional rivers, lakes and mountains. The Goshlings remain in their tribes at Oselion and Nekkadi while the Meadow Folk keep away at Mudrock. Although it is the largest province of Zanthor, it is the most barren with swamps and mountains taking up most of the landscape. After the death of his mother, Emperor Ezmur took power of Suugri. Named after the Vertrys Saint of Suugri. Cesos The conquest of Man brought them to Zanthor where they settled in the Southern area of the island. Terrified of the creatures of the swamps Man did what it does best, waged war against the tribes and slaughtered hundreds of its people. The witches from the tribes cursed the Men of Cesos so all their fruit was rotten, crops would never grow and their women were infertile, cows milk was sour and water would dry up. Man then made a Treaty with the tribes claiming they can protect and civilise the tribes and they lift the curse in return. After the feud was settled they established The Great City of Anvil. Small towns are spread through the landscape such as Riversend, The Barony of Swindle, Eslork and The Barony of Vünd. Rocky mountains shape the land with large lakes and dense vegetation. The hillside on the western side of the island is covered in farmland while the Eastern side is too rough and elevated. Once The Great City of Anvil was completed Peter Pentol was elected King. The province is named after the Vündah saint, Cesos. Known History Dates Y'871:' The Goshling & Meadow Folk tribes arrived from Fenoa. Y'875:' The tribes began building Nalbez Y'878:' The conquest brought Man to Zanthor and out of fear they attacked the tribes. Y'879:' The tribes cursed Man causing their fruit to grow rotten, crops would never grow, their women were infertile, cows milk was sour and their water would dry up. Y'880:' The Moonclaw Empire was established under the power of Grilk the Great. Y'887:' A treaty was under discussion between Man and the tribes. Y'893:' 6 years passed and finally the Zanthorian Treaty of Y893 was established. The curse was lifted. Y'894:' The Great City of Anvil began construction. Y'895:' The construction of Nalbez was completed. Y'903:' Empress Grilk the Great was pronounced dead, her son Ezmur took power. Y'921:' The Great City of Anvil was completed. Y'922:' Peter Pentol was elected First King of Cesos. Races that can be found here * Goshling * Meadow Folk * Ghoul * Man Nature of the Island * Creatures * Flora Official Nations of Zanthor * The Grand Kingdom of Cesos * The Moonclaw Empire. Cities and Settlements (Cities are marked in bold, while towns/villages towns are italicised.) Suugri * Nalbez -''' Capital City of Suugri. Located in the centre of Zanthor. Home to The People of the Swamp. * Mudrock - Located to the North-East of Zanthor. Home to the Meadow Folk. Small village. * Oselion - Located to the North-West of Zanthor. Home to the Goshlings. Small village * Nekkadi - Located to the East of Zanthor. Home to the Goshlings. Large tribal camp. '''Cesos * The Grand City of Anvil -''' Capital city of Cesos. Located to the South of Zanthor. Home to Man. * Riversend - Located to the South-West of Zanthor. Small Village. * The Barony of Swindle - Located to the South. Small town * ''The Barony of Vünd'''' - Located to the West of Zanthor. Small town'' * Eslork - Located to the South-West of Zanthor. Large fort. Notable Figures '''People of the Swamp: * Empress Grilk the great * Emperor Ezmur Ive Anvurk Man: * King Peter Pentol I